


London Calling

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, London, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike remembers the carnage of the old London, but it's different when he comes back with a soul. </p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic at lj: London has good weather for vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

London in all its dank beauty, wearing its thick gray cloak of factory smoke and fog, its dark alleyways embroidered with the names of 500 years of cutthroats and thieves. 

Spike always had a soft spot for London.

Trade and money, pushing people into the city, new arrivals every day, a seemingly endless stretch of flesh and scream. And all that Victorian shame, sharp as a blade, chasing people into the shadows, into hidden doorways and secret lanes to embrace their vices: they were easy prey, and deliciously distraught when they realized that their bodies would be found on such an uncouth side of town.

Blood and romance, a town packed to the brim with delights.

When Spike went back with a soul, he wondered if he would be tempted, if those dark red London nights would call him back. 

It turned out to be the day that tempted him most: it rained every day he was there, and it felt strange, exhilarating, to walk around, to feel the light of day under the protection of English clouds. To visit the city for its art and festivals, its vibrancy instead of its morbid corners, its dens of blood. 

To walk among people, and to remember being one.

And, for once, to get a decent cup of tea.

 _London,_ Spike thought, as he looked wistfully down from the top of the Eye. _You've obviously missed me._


End file.
